


Taking Five

by platonic_boner



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild offscreen violence, Raza Crew, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: When Three said Five could knock him out, he was definitely speaking from experience.





	Taking Five

Five snatches the last bag of dehydrated veg chips out of Three’s hands before he can open it.

“Hey!” Three says, reaching to take it back. “That’s mine.”

Five steps back, out of his reach. “Like every other bag of veg chips on this ship was yours?”

“What?” Three asks.

“You ate _all_ the other bags. Every single one!” Five says.

Three smirks. That’s totally true. But is it really _his_ problem if the others can’t find his hiding places?

“This one’s mine,” Five says, clutching the chips possessively and turning to leave.

“Hey, we aren’t done discussing this!” Three says.

Five ignores him and starts walking away.

Three maybe sorta tries to grab her from behind and take the chips.

He doesn’t remember anything after that.

*

Three wakes up slowly to the sound of voices. He lies very still, not sure he wants to be awake. His knee hurts like hell, it feels like someone dropped a hundred pound weight on his kidney, and his head is pounding.

“He’s been out a couple minutes now, are you _sure_ we shouldn’t take him to the infirmary?”

“He’s had way worse than this. He’ll be fine.”

“He went down _really hard_.”

Three opens his eyes and squints up at Five and Two. Five’s kneeling next to him and her face is scrunched up with worry. Two’s standing up and covering her mouth with one hand, but it’s not doing anything to hide the fact that her shoulders are shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

“You’re awake!” Five says. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just great, kiddo,” Three says, reaching up to feel his head. Ow. “What happened?”

“I’m so sorry!” Five says. “I didn’t mean to! It was just instinct when you grabbed me!”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Two says, her voice muffled from behind her hand. “Three should know he deserves what he gets if he grabs _anyone_ on this ship.” 

“Wait,” Three says, starting to remember why he’s lying here. “The kid knocked me out?”

“It was an accident,” Five repeats, eyes wide.

“She knocked you out cold for three minutes,” Two brags.

Three could be a little offended that Two’s so clearly on his attacker’s side, and he would be, if it were anyone other than Five who’d flattened him. But Five’s so apologetic that Three obviously can’t be mad at her, even if he wasn’t slightly impressed that the kid managed to take out someone this much bigger than her.

Three sits up slowly, holding onto his head when it spins. “Huh,” he says. “Bit of an overreaction for one bag of veg chips.”

“I didn’t _mean_ to!” Five cries.

“ _Sure_ you didn’t,” Three says. He turns to Two. “She _did_ say she was gonna learn to kick all of our asses. Watch out - she might come for you next.”

“You’re a pretty easy target,” Two returns. “She’ll need a little more training before she can take _me_ out.”

Five huffs, clearly unimpressed with their teasing.

Three’s feeling pretty confident he’ll be fine to stand, so he gets up with a little help from the wall. He’s dizzy for a second, but he’s quickly able to balance on his own, if with most of his weight on his uninjured leg.

“Are you really okay?” 

“I’m fine, kid,” he says.

“You should probably ice that knee,” Two says, looking mildly concerned.

Wow, finally.

“I’ll get you some ice packs!” Five says immediately. “And, here. You can have the veg chips.”

She offers him the bag, but Three doesn’t take it. “Are you kidding? I’m never trying to separate you and your veg chips again.”

*

Three limps out of his room and gets to the mess with some difficulty, dropping himself into the nearest chair. He regrets the hard landing - every inch of his body feels like it’s bruised.

Six raises an eyebrow at him, which Three ignores, so Six turns to the rest of the crew - all gathered for dinner - inquisitively.

Four grins and pats Five on the shoulder. “My student is progressing quickly. Soon she’ll be good enough to take on real fighters.”

Three makes a face at him.

“You got that limp from Five?” Six asks.

“Not just a limp.” Two is not done boasting, apparently. “Five had him out cold for three full minutes.” 

“Really? Huh,” Six says, contemplatively.

He’s quiet for a minute, even though _obviously_ there’s some comment coming, which annoys Three enough to snap, “What?”

“Well, I was just thinking about the time you ranked us all from ‘super badass’ to ‘cause for concern’,” Six says. “Now that the ‘cause for concern’ can beat you up, does that move you to the bottom of the list?”

“Nah, the kid just got lucky - I’m still the most badass one here.”

Three’s mildly offended at the amount of laughter that earns.


End file.
